Code of Silence
by inkburn
Summary: Fifty drabbles were written for the "50 Themes: Random" set of "nospeakingrule" on LiveJournal. I was bored.
1. Classified File 001: Forecast

The first of my "50 Themes: Random" drabbles for the "No Speaking Rule" that I signed myself up for in LiveJournal.

Here are the limits I'm supposed to work with: 1) Pick a couple of characters to serve as main characters all throughout. 2) Write drabbles. I'm going to try and keep everything under a hundred words. File headers, footers and author notes are not included in the word count.

But the catch presented by "nospeakingrule": one or both of them must not say anything.

It sounded easy at first... and yet as it turns out, it's hard to keep one of them quiet.

Although that's the fun and challenging part of it.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything relating to Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I'm just writing 'cause I'm bored.

**Warning: **Mature themes. Crime. It's still the mafia after all.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

**Classified File 001: Forecast**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

Written: Tuesday, March 31, 2009, 09:56:06 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 001**

**Time: **11:59:34 PM

**Location: **Coordinates blocked

**Note:** Archived surveillance file to be assessed for potential as blackmail material on Vongola Guardian/s.

**Archive Summary: **Requiring higher security clearance for access.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.9586345 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 001**

He was watching the weather channel when she woke. She cast the flat screen a passing look before looking up at him; as if to ask what the weather forecast would be.

Instead of answering her silent inquiry, he turned the television off by remote and leaned back on the pillows. A faint smile tugged on the corners of his lips; his form of an unspoken 'good morning', followed by a kiss. She sleepily smiled back and allowed him to deepen it while his fingers tangled themselves in her long hair once more.

It seemed that another storm was coming.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 001 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION? (Y/N)**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **This is the _really very, very, **very**_ abridged version of the end of the lemon cut from the original draft of "File 010: Maid-of-Honor" in "TRRoR: Declassified" because it was too long. I just thought it was kind of a waste send to the Recycle Bin along with the actual lemon. XP

... Who cares if this pairing is weird? Rare is still rare until it becomes canonized like Ryo/Hana (because then it will be called 'canon' rather than 'rare'. I'm not making much sense am I? XP)!

**

* * *

**

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Oh noes... I wrote something 'romance'- genred; may Reborn help us all...


	2. Classified File 002: Soaked

**leriko: **You, woman, better stop doing this to me. WHO'S THE DAMN WOMAN? kjahdflkjafg.

Oo; Ehhh?

... Oh, c'mon leriko; use your imagination. XP

Name a girl (in the canon) who has a **_real_** reason to associate with mafia... and speak Italian?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Seconds of my life have passed while I'm typing this and I **_still _**don't own KHR.

**Warning: **Uhh... Sappy mafia guys?

* * *

**Code of Silence**

**Classified File 002: Soaked**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

Written: Wednesday, May 20, 2009, 10:55:06 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 002**

**Time: **05:09:06 PM

**Location: **Coordinates blocked

**Note:** Archived surveillance file to be assessed for potential as blackmail material on Vongola Guardian/s.

**Archive Summary: **Requiring higher security clearance for access.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.9598734... percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 002**

The _sggaristas_ standing guard at the doors exchanged incredulous looks: one of the highest- ranked _capos_ had just _run_ _out_, into the rain and **_without_** an umbrella. It appeared that he was chasing after the car so one of them radioed its driver to slow down.

Once he caught up, he frantically knocked on one of the backseat windows.

It rolled down and he gave her back her cell phone in a plastic case. Typed out on its screen was: '**_Col me l8r plz?_**'

When he returned to the house, he found his subordinates waiting with towels and grinning knowingly.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 002 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION? (Y/N)**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **LOL XD The _capo's _a **_dork_**_._

Yay for sappy subordinates!

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Lalalalalala...!


	3. Classified File 003: Return

First I have to apologize to leriko for suddenly disappearing on her for a week after posting the first two drabbles... and driving her crazy by purposely avoiding giving the identity of "the DAMN woman" in her private messages.

I wasn't able to read her review for the second drabble until I got back home the following week. (Honestly? I LOL-ed... why're you flipping out? I **_did _**say in my notes prior to the drabble that it's a '**_rare_**' pairing...) And I would have to apologize as well for not confirming if the guy _is_ Gokudera. (I could have been writing about Lal Mirch and Colonello for all you know) so if you've been sleepless for a week, I'm apologizing profusely by posting several drabbles...)

While not on the Internet, I wrote several more of these 'non-dialogue protagonist pairing drabbles' (as I like to call them in my spare time). I can't update "T.R.R.o.R." yet because I have so many copies of updated drafts of the next chapter; I can't tell which ones are which. -fail-

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing... 8P

**Warning: **Uhm... vagueness...? Mafia stuff.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 003: Return**

Written: Tuesday, March 31, 2009, 09:56:06 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 003**

**Time: **02:20:59 AM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Requiring security clearance of "Hurricane" rank for full access to complete surveillance file.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file fragment on Vongola Guardians, File 001 of Archive 007.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.9567897 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 003**

He was still reeking of blood... He thought that he shouldn't be standing over their bed in the dark and watching her sleep in his filthy state. But before he could turn and make his way to the bathroom to shower, she sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

When she saw him standing close to the edge of the bed, she got to her knees on the mattress. She ignored the smell of blood when she wrapped her arms around him; she was too used to it...

And all she cared about was he had come home to her, _alive_...

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 003 DISCONNECTED**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **... this sounds a bit like a vampire!fic... =_=; Even though I don't know how it equates to _that_...

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

... _Mmm... _Suddenly having a craving for pasta with red tomato sauce... _Dinner time! _XD


	4. Classified File 004: Tampon

_Meh..._ was listening to a few songs by "Death by Tampon". The last word in the band name just kind of nagged at me for a little while.

I do not understand how my brain works.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of KHR and all its related whatevers.

**Warning: **Possible precursor to the adventures of a man about to boldly go where no man has gone before. 8P

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 004: Tampon**

Written: Monday, May 25, 2009, 04:20:06 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 004**

**Time: **09:00:45 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked

**Note:** Archived surveillance file to be assessed for potential as blackmail material on Vongola Guardian/s.

**Archive Summary: **Requiring higher security clearance for access.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading __59.95982323 __percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 004**

He tried not to think about what was in her purse. (He knew she used make- up sometimes; he knew what flavor her favorite lip gloss was, having tasted it on her lips a few times... though was a little biased for the cherry flavored ones...)

Sometimes he wondered if she used tampons (Is it so wrong for him to think about these things?). He wondered if she even **_had_** 'that time of the month' because... Well... he didn't want to go there...

No, there were some things that he couldn't know unless he **_asked_**... _or peeked into her purse_...

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 004 DISCONNECTED**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** LOL, will _you_ dare to venture into a woman's purse if you are a straight guy? XD

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Currently in the middle of reading chapter 331 of "Eyeshield 21"... -reads page 6- **_Yaaaa!_**_ Akaba Hayato- sama! _I missed your funky guitar riff awesomeness! When're you going to do another funky half-time show, _pleaaaase_? XDDD

Ah... Oops, wrong fandom. XP


	5. Classified File 005: Orphan

And another one...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my OC.

**Warning: **OC, crime, character death/s, mature themes.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 005: Orphan**

Written: Monday, May 25, 2009, 07:03:09 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 005**

**Time: **03:28:49PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Requiring security clearance of Guardian Level for full access to archive file and additional details.

**Archive Summary:** Fragment of Surveillance File 088; Archive File 088 to be deleted from Vongola Database immediately after target (codenamed:) 05988J is erased.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.9592323 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 005**

She had pushed him into a hole in the wall and put a finger to his lips. He could see him standing with his back to them, watching... watching for _what_? He tried to get out and follow but she suddenly closed up the wall to stop him.

And he huddled alone in the dark, listening to frightening noises...

When his hiding place was opened again, he saw one of his _Zios_. Behind him, he could see her lying beside him... red, wet stuff on their clothes...

"_Mamma?_" He called. Neither of them stirred at the sound of his voice.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 005 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **-shrug- _What_? I picked the random set, didn't I?

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

... Corned beef for dinner... XP


	6. Classified File 006: Shame

This is sheer stupidity... But I'm having too much fun coming up with something so easy to beta. 8D

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I owned KHR, this pairing would be canon. Hell, all the cracky pairings would be canon. XP It **_is_** better that I don't own the series. XD

**Warning: **Mature themes.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 006: Shame**

Written: Saturday, May 23, 2009, 06:12:32 AM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 006**

**Time: **11:59:06 PM

**Location:** Coordinates blocked.

**Note:** Requiring higher security clearance, officially sanctioned by Tenth Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file fragment preceding Surveillance File 001

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.9599874 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 006**

She didn't want him to. She turned her face away from him when he reached out to touch her.

Rather than becoming offended by her refusal, he quietly turned her to face him: It didn't matter; he only wanted to see... She closed her eye and she felt his fingers slip under her hair, feeling for the knot... It fell away from her face as soon as he loosened it.

And she looked back at him. Half her gaze was dead: Did he feel pity?

He gently kissed her, surprising her.

What was she hiding for?

It wasn't that bad.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 006 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** ... Although I _do _wonder if it was _that_ bad that she had to hide it.

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

_M__oar_ drabbles to come!


	7. Classified File 007: Covert

The pairing is badazz; admit it. XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the weird pairing. Or the awesome series.

**Warning: _EXTREMELY_** mature themes? This is still about mafia of course. XP

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 007: Covert**

Written: Saturday, May 23, 2009, 11:13:36 AM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 007**

**Time: **11:29:30 PM

**Location:** Coordinate Blocked.

**Note:** Requiring higher security clearance of Guardian Level for full access to file and related materials.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file fragment of Archive File 007.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.9593242 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 007**

He sat alone and ordered a drink: no glass, just the bottle, thank you... He knew it was her when he was suddenly pulled into the dancing crowd.

They maneuvered themselves easily to the opposite side... Then he pushed her roughly against the wall and kissed her, almost hungrily, to throw off any watching parties' eyes from her hands: They fisted tightly in his shirt and precisely slipped into his inside jacket pocket boxes containing stolen Italian military information.

When they broke away, he thought about going for one more... just to figure out the flavor of her lip gloss.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 007 DISCONNECTED**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **OOC... OOC... OOC... OOC... '_kay, _shoot me now. XP

Call this an alternate universe if you will. All the drabbles are AU anyway.

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

... I forgot how many drabbles I wrote while I was Internet-less for a week... So I don't know how many more I've got to go before I reach fifty. XP


	8. Classified File 008: Intolerable

LOL Yama... 8D

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I lay no claim to KHR and its characters.

**Warning:** Sappy?

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 008: Intolerable**

Written: Thursday, May 22, 2009, 12:46:45 AM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 008**

**Time: **03:58:34 PM

**Location:** Vongola Underground Base, Namimori City, Japan

**Note:** Requiring security clearance of "Hurricane" rank for full access to complete surveillance file.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file fragment recorded one year prior.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.95687979 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 008**

The fucking bastard must _die_, he had decided. He was busy working when his paperwork was snatched from right under his nose and the thief ran off.

**_The nerve! _**

He would see that son of a bitch paid dearly for his juvenile prank!

When he caught up, he clapped a hand on his shoulder and nodded to where she sat playing with his activated box weapon's basic form.

"Let _me_ take care of this," He said, holding up the stolen paperwork. "You've been working all week. Spend some time with her; she came home early to see _you_ after all."

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 008 DISCONNECTED**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Aww... How sweet of you, Yamamochan...

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

How to get one workaholic boyfriend to stop working? No problem!

**_The Great Magical Matchmaker (TM) Yamamoto Takeshi (TM)_**is who you need_! _

Just call: 1-800-GREATMAGICALYAMAMOTOSAMALOVESSUSHI-MILKPLZ

**[Services not available in the following areas: The real world and 8059 fandom fiction]**

(OK, I'm just kidding about the 'magical' part.)


	9. Classified File 009: Martyrdom

Uhm... more than ten drabbles still waiting to be uploaded... -getsbusy-

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Sometimes I wish I owned the series. But I don't. Isn't that great? 8D

**Warning: **Willingness to do something incredibly stupid for the sake of _amore... _I am awaiting for their 'canonization'. XD (OK, bad pun...)

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 009: Martyrdom**

Written: Wednesday, May 27, 2009, 09:38:15 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 009**

**Time: **06:30:30 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Security clearance of "Hurricane" level required for full access. Archived surveillance file to be assessed for potential as blackmail material on Vongola Guardian/s.

**Archive Summary: **Fragment of surveillance file recording observations of effects of Experiment 027 of 80 trials.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.9585252 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 009**

Some mountain deity must really hate him, he thought. This was cruel and unusual punishment: She was looking expectantly at him... (... Like a certain kitten...) He would forever deny it even until his deathbed, but he just couldn't resist pitiful, wide- eyed stares like those...

He had been gone all day and she had spent the time in the kitchen... with **_her_**...

Upon return, she asked him to taste- test their culinary masterpiece...

**_This was suicide._**

...But, _pathetically..._ he **_still_** couldn't refuse her...

So he reluctantly steeled himself to be fed the first spoonful of the poisonous- looking concoction.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 009 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Eat it! Eat it! Eat it! -tauntmode-

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

It doesn't matter how it tastes, as long as it's made with **_love_**. 8P


	10. Classified File 010: Timing

How many more until I reach fifty? Forty more?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** "I don't own KHR." Now: Brainwash yourselves with that statement with me.

**Warning: **Mature themes... are implied. And mafia stuff.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 010: Timing**

Written: Saturday, May 23, 2009, 02:48:29 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 010**

**Time: **02:35:10 AM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Requiring security clearance sanctioned by Ninth Vongola Boss. Archived surveillance file to be assessed for potential as blackmail material on Vongola Guardian/s.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file fragment of... _data undergoing deletion process..._

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.9583224 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 010**

He came into the office looking a bit disheveled and, uncharacteristically, was in a foul mood with _him_.

Tsuna brushed it off as only grouchiness from being awakened just minutes after he went to bed late... He was trying to think of how to make it up to him when she arrived, looking flustered... and though not as obvious... was a bit disgruntled with him too.

"I think you picked an **_EXTREMELY_** bad time to call them in." _Oniisan_ whispered. Tsuna did the math then tried not to betray his embarrassment when he realized just _how_ horrible his timing was.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 010 DISCONNECTED**

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE INTERRUPTED**

**CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE CURRENTLY BEING DELETED**

**ABORT PREVIOUS COMMAND (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **For _just_ _once_, can they _both_ be annoyed **_at _**their Boss? The dominant 'yes-man' attitude of the two of them can sometimes get on my nerves. XP

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

... _What_ did you just interrupt them out of so late at night, Boss...? You _really_ better make it up to both of them, _Dame- _Tsuna. XP


	11. Classified File 011: Surprise

I've been shuttling to and fro airports in the past few weeks and I see quite a lot of the "Bomb Jokes and False Bomb Threats are a violation" of the "this and that law" sign boards posted in front of the "Departures" doorway.

So sometimes I wonder how he gets past airport security...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** KHR is not mine.

**Warning: **A different kind of bomb.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 011: Surprise**

Written, Wednesday, May 22, 2009, 06:52:32 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 011**

**Time: **10:23:13 AM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Requiring security clearance of "Hurricane" level for full access to surveillance file.

**Archive Summary: **Fragment of surveillance file on #5988J. Subject of surveillance to be further observed for potential for recruitment into Eleventh Generation of Vongola Guardians. Wave energy type currently unconfirmed; DNA compatibility of subject's parents to be analyzed for outcomes of possible single to multiple wave energy type/s.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.95988192 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 011**

He looked down and took in everything he saw: wide eyes, fragile body... made a lot of noise. Oh, and he was supposed to clean up after it made messes and so on...

He tentatively stuck out his finger; one tiny fist wrapped around it and squeezed. _What_ _a grip!_ He thought proudly. He surely had a strong little one there!

Smiling, he picked the tiny baby up; thinking of having some quality father-and-son bonding time.

Then he got a whiff of one strong... **_awful_**... smell...

She stifled a giggle when he realized where it was coming from and panicked.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 011 DISCONNECTED**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Pft..._ Fallen victim to baby's first bomb ever. LOL XD

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

.. I should write something about airport bomb jokes someday. XD


	12. Classified File 012: Beat

Ugh... I haven't even gotten posting half of what I managed to write over the past week. XP

I was **_THAT_** bored.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I'm starting to run out of creative- sounding disclaimers.

**Warning: Fluff.**

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 012: Beat**

Written: Monday, May 25, 2009, 04:49:09 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 012**

**Time: **01:29:30 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Security clearance for full access to completed surveillance file must be sanctioned by Tenth Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance files 001 and 007 superimposed for comparison.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.95892322 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 012**

It was fascinating to watch him play. She loved to watch how his long fingers jumped, and glided and danced on white-and-black keys: He was her favorite musician.

It was inspiring when she sat nearby. He felt like he could play each note perfectly if he knew she was watching: She was his perfect muse.

She could feel each played note's beauty if she sat next to him.

When she was beside him, he could see her peaceful smile up close.

Some days, they were content to just sit together; listening to the rhythmic music of each other's beating heart.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 012 DISCONNECTED**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Random juxtaposition of words that don't seem to make sense to me... XP Unfortunately, I focused more on the word count than the actual content...

Number of words in each sentence (, per [paragraph]): [7 + 16 + 5] + [7 + 15 + 5] + [13] + [19] = 100 words.

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

... I'm hungry again...


	13. Classified File 013: Competition

... Thirty plus more drabbles to goooo...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. 8P

**Warning: **OOC- ness. Corniness...

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 013: Competition**

Written: Wednesday, May 27, 2009, 08:51:09 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 013**

**Time: **12:23:38 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked

**Note:** Security clearance of Guardian required for full access to completed surveillance file.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file fragment from Archive file 007.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.95686976 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 013**

Him? _Jealous?_

He **_wasn't_ **jealous: He _wasn't_ annoyed by the fact that she was paying _him_ more attention. He _wasn't_ irritated that she was letting _him_ lie on her lap. He _didn't_ care she was feeding _him_ from out of her hand or that she kissed _him_ sometimes...

He was **_absolutely_** certain he wasn't jealous.

... But he still tried to get rid of his rival by picking him up by the scruff of his neck and forcing him back into the box.

He got scratched several times for attempting... though he didn't mind her giving him first aid herself.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 013 DISCONNECTED**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** For the record, he _still_ denies that he's actually jealous of a box weapon getting more attention.

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

... Why is playing Guilty Gear X for PC (VS CPU mode) so addictive?


	14. Classified File 014: Thrill

_Geh... _I'm tired. Maybe I'll post the rest tomorrow if I wake up at all.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I'm still writing these drabbles so it means I still don't own KHR. 8P I can dream though. XD

**Warning: **Mature themes... Mafia stuff.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 014: Thrill**

Written: Wednesday, May 21, 2009, 09:15:20 AM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 014**

**Time: **09:23:27

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Security clearance of Guardian level required for full access to surveillance file.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file fragment regarding driving safety habits to be analyzed for "Project Weather Tracker" database update.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.9598323 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 014**

Their holiday at the mountain hot springs had to be shortened: Boss had called; meeting- twelve noon, "_ASAP please_".

They swerved and weaved past tourists' and locals' vehicles climbing the road upwards. The rush, the adrenaline... to him, it felt just like-- _something--_ he enjoyed with her... They sped down and maneuvered every curve and bend of the mountain slope with fluid ease.

When he pushed his Harley to go even faster, she tightened her arms around his waist and buried her pale face into his broad back.

Apparently, he wasn't going to hear her scream his name _this_ _way_.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 014 DISCONNECTED**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I always had this idea of drawing her on a Harley ('cause it's such a _cool, **badass- **_looking bike and all that) and then the chapter about the bikes came out and **_he_** got the Harley (WTF...)... Sooo... Now if I'll kindly get off my lazy bum and actually get down to drawing that motorbike first...

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

... They were wearing helmets, OK?

If the manga suddenly comes out with a panel (or even a page, _pretty please_) of Chrome riding on the back of the Harley- Davidson bike (with him driving it and the two of them escaping the tank or whatever), I _will_ fangirl scream... But it's highly unlikely, so... I'll just get back to trying to figure out how to draw a Harley properly...


	15. Classified File 015: Bet

8P

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

**Warning:** Uhm... gambling and stupidity? Let's throw in "Mature themes", just to be safe.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 015: Bet**

Written: Friday, May 22, 2009, 06:55:50 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 015**

**Time: **11:56:34 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Security clearance of Guardian level and sanctioned by Tenth Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi required for full access to complete surveillance file. Analysis of Guardian of Mist, (codenamed:) Chrome Dokuro's fighting prowess to be compared with previous battle data.

Audit of Guardians of Storm and Sun, Sasagawa Ryohei's and Gokudera Hayato's respective individual monetary standings to follow.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file fragment of Archive file 007.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.95689867 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 015**

After a long bout of unarmed sparring, she emerged victorious, having successfully pinned him to the floor. A corner of his mouth quirked upward when he held his hands up in mock surrender.

She'd definitely gotten better at unarmed combat.

Then she heard the Guardian of Sun swear over the observation room's intercom (left on by accident maybe): "**_ARGH_**; my 100, 000, 000 Yen! He got her where he wanted her!"

She checked their position and suddenly blushed when she realized where she was sitting. But he triumphantly smirked up at the observation booth then pulled her down for a kiss.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 015 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)  
**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **... sly bastard... People lose money when they bet against Gokudera in this Family.

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

_Urgh... _I threw up; I think there's something funky in that tuna I had for lunch... XP


	16. Classified File 016: Criminal

Another drabble!

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Not claiming ownership of the series. KThnx.

**Warning: **Crime.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 016: Criminal**

Written: Wednesday, May 20, 2009, 11:48:56 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 016**

**Time: **01:35:10 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Requiring security clearance sanctioned by Tenth Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file fragment of Archive file 007.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.95677675 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 016**

He couldn't bring himself to ask his Boss permission to personally make dealings with the black market. He knew it was against the Tenth's principles: It was supposed to be only a last resort… And yet he had already run out of options.

He wondered if his means would be justified at all. He _could_ still find a match there. But the idea itself made him sick to his stomach: someone else was going definitely to suffer the consequences…

Would she ever forgive him if she knew that he might allow a stranger to die; to selfishly keep her alive?

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 016 DISCONNECTED

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **... Oh, the things you do for love. XP

It's still wrong though.

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Bianchi's philosophy of 'nothing else matters as long as it's for love' faces some serious moral issues in this case. XP


	17. Classified File 017: Handsome

Uhm… Can _**probably**_ be considered a sequel to "Declassified File 010: Maid-of-Honor" and a prequel to "Declassified File 007: Apologies for the Five- Minute Blame Game" if this were part of "T.R.R.o.R."… which it's actually _not_…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. I just wish.

**Warning: **Bullying, character death, mafia stuff.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 017: Handsome**

Written: Sunday, May 24, 2009, 08:08:26 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 017**

**Time: **04:34:26 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Security clearance of Guardian level required for full access to surveillance file. Subject #5988J to be further observed for future health complications and difficulties in social interaction.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file fragment of observations on subject #5988J.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.95845634 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 017**

A cut lip and a bruised eye: having a missing limb, unusual hair and eye color made him a target for bullying. And some children were so capable of being very cruel.

She patched him up and gave the bruise a kiss.

"… _Mamma_…? 'Ouchie_'_?" He pointed to her eye.

She hadn't expected the question and could only nod back. Suddenly, he flipped it up and saw the scar underneath…

… And then he kissed it.

"_No more 'ouchie'!_" He declared proudly.

She suddenly embraced her little darling tightly; remembering the one from whom he had inherited his handsome smile.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 017 DISCONNECTED**

**

* * *

Author's Notes: **-sniffle- Smoking is _**hazardous**_ to your health and can cause physical defects in your kids… So stop smoking, you-know-who-you-are.

Better physical description of the kid: kindly refer to "Declassified File 007: Apologies for the Five Minute Blame Game" in "TRRoR: The Declassified Files".

He **_still_** has no final name. D8

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

-sigh- I've got to come up with a better name than "Gokudera Junior" (… How original…) and "Haya-2" (this name makes him look like a robot... in another AU... he just might be). Got any suggestions?


	18. Classified File 018: Real

These strange pairing drabbles are so much easier to write than the full length stories. XP Why is that...?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Another brainwashing exercise: I don't own KHR. Now repeat.

**Warning: **Crime, mature themes (probably), OOC-ness.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 018: Real**

Written: Monday, June 01, 2009, 04:02:53 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 018**

**Time: **11:35:23 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Full access to completed file restricted by Tenth Vongola Boss.

**Archive Summary: **File fragment of surveillance on Tenth Vongola Guardian of Storm, Gokudera Hayato's unusual behavior.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.9562524 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 018**

He still said her name in the same low, husky tone that caused other women to swoon when he drawled lazily in _Italiano_.

He still walked in the same confident manner that exuded authority and garnered fear and respect from those outside of their _Famiglia_.

He still fell to his knees and behaved like he was in the greatest pain whenever he saw his sister unmasked.

He still played his piano with the same skill and finesse, just as he always had, every after lunch...

But she realized it **_wasn't_** him at all when he smiled and called her 'cute'.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 018 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: ** ...Why doesn't TYL Mukuro just possess TYL Gokudera to get closer to Tsuna in the future? He already possessed him once before. 8/

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

I don't think I'll ever get to see TYL 59 being possessed by TYL 69 in the canon.


	19. Classified File 019: Attention

I'm sleepy...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. My life is simple and complicated enough as it is.

**Warning: **OOC-ness over an OC.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 019: Attention**

Written: Monday, June 01, 2009, 04:02:53 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 019**

**Time: **09:45:25 AM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Security clearance of "Hurricane" rank required.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file on interactions of Tenth Vongola Guardian of Storm, Gokudera Hayato and subject #5988J.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.95767786 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 019**

She wondered why he didn't want anyone else babysitting whenever she had to leave for a few days.

The Boss watched bemusedly as he alternated between paperwork and looking into the enclosed play area he set up inside his office. The Guardian of Sun ranted he was being **_EXTREMELY_** ridiculous; the Guardian of Rain was willing to volunteer to look after the baby (He refused when he saw a baseball in his hand).

Yet an off-hand comment by his sister revealed that he simply didn't want his childhood to be like his: **_ignored_** by his own father in everything else.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 019 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)  
**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Either you grow up to raise your kids the same way your parents raised you... or you try as hard as Hell not to be like them at all.

... I think he would hate to be like his own father.

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

But he can't keep their kid safe in a playpen inside his office forever. XP


	20. Classified File 020: Overpower

.._._I feel sick...

... I hope it's not H1N1...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I owned KHR, the pairing would be canon. But I don't, so there.

**Warning: **Mature themes working together with crazy weather.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 020: Overpower**

Written: Friday, April 03, 2009, 12:49:43 PM

Edited: Friday, May 22, 2009, 08:53:22 AM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 020**

**Time: **11:59:06 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Surveillance file to be deleted from Vongola database by order of Tenth Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file fragment preceding Classified Archive File 001

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.9582345 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 020**

The sound of rain paled in comparison to his heartbeat.

Lightning illuminated the walls, casting shadows of window frames against them.

It was as if they danced together in time with music made by the powerful hurricane. She almost missed the low growl in his throat; thunder had nearly drowned it out. His hand left her hair to trail along her skin... caressing, searching for something...

Lightning cracked across the sky again when she gave a sharp gasp... He seemed to have found it, whatever it was.

Then he caught her lips again to keep her mind from everything else.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 020 DISCONNECTED**

**BEGIN DELETING CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 020 FROM DATABASE**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** (I don't put "T.R.R.o.R." Database Administrator" as my "signature" here because it's not actually related to that story... so please don't confuse this with that. Call it AU, KThnx.)

Oookay... I salvaged the so-called 'lemon' that preceded the first drabble ("Forecast") in the original draft scrapped from "Declassified 010: Maid-of-Honor" from my Recycle Bin and super-shortened it because I was lazy... I was more interested in writing about the _weather_ rather than the lemon in the original. When I finished, I had a whole weather report typed out but hardly anything resembling lemon. -fail- (I... I don't know how to write lemon...)

Drabble partly inspired by Luna Sea's song, appropriately titled "Storm", particularly the lines "Kiss me in the stormy" and "Do you like it rough? Tokimeki wo Sou sa motometsuzuke you" (Do you like it rough? This heartbeat... Yeah, keep searching).

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

This space now open for advertisements:

**CHIEF 59 NEEDS _YOU_ TO CALL THIS NUMBER:** 1-800-HURICCANE59DEMANDSFORYOURDONATIONSTO'CHARITY'SOWECANHAVEMOARILLEGALFUNDINGFORMOARBOXWEAPONSTHATCANPWNTHEMILLEFIORE'SNOOBSKTHNX


	21. Classified File 021: Oral

This was the very first drabble I wrote for "Code of Silence" but couldn't manage to cut down the words to one hundred... and I couldn't make Gokudera shut up.

They're really not supposed to say anything in the drabbles.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Not claiming ownership of the series, OK? OK...

**Warning: **Crime and mature themes. This is **_still _**about the mafia.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 021: Oral**

Written: Tuesday, March 31, 2009, 09:52:06 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 021**

**Time: **03:45:23 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Access to complete file restricted by Tenth Guardian of Storm, Gokudera Hayato. Surveillance file to be deleted from database.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance on disposal of incriminating evidence on Vongola _Famiglia_.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.95679679 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 021**

She heard the click of a metal cover and she looked up to see him pocketing his favorite cigarette lighter.

He'd promised her and Boss that he'd stop... She frowned a little then stood up to remind him of his promise.

Seeing her dubious expression, he suddenly tilted her face up and kissed her... His tongue slipped and pushed something soft into her mouth. Startled, she pulled back and felt inside with her tongue: chewing gum.

Then she saw some official- looking documents burning in his trashcan... incriminating papers...

He _hadn't_ been smoking after all: he was protecting their Family.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 021 DISCONNECTED**

**BEGIN DELETING CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 021 FROM DATABASE**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **To get rid of his smoking habit, he got addicted to something else...

According to Freudian theory, orally fixated individuals always need to have something in their mouths, hence they love eating, drinking, smoking, kissing, chewing gum, biting pencils... well, you get the picture.

-sigh- ... I need to review the theories before school starts again...

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Omake for a drabble? Hmm... OK then: Fifty words only though.

**OMAKE:**

Yamamoto saw that the box of chewing gum Tsuna had given him was hardly touched. "What gum flavor have you been having all this time?" He asked, counting the number of pieces inside.

"Pineapple." Gokudera replied, smirking.

He gave him a puzzled look then wondered why Chrome's cheeks looked pink.


	22. Classified File 022: Legal

Twenty- eight more drabbles to go before completing fifty!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** It is a crime to claim ownership over KHR if one is not Amano Akira… whom I am not.

**Warning: **Mature themes?

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 022: Legal**

Written: Tuesday, June 02, 2009, 11:22:03 AM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 022**

**Time: **10:34:90 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Access to complete surveillance file restricted to Tenth Vongola Guardian of Storm, Gokudera Hayato.

**Archive Summary: **Observations on the effects on future events by the Bovino _Famiglia's_ Ten- Year Bazooka.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.9576557 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 022**

She was _still_ younger than him but he wondered if _this time_, the circumstance qualified him to be a pedophile: The blinds on his windows were closed and his door was locked.

And he wasn't quite sure how to explain what she was doing on his bed.

But rather than saying anything, he produced a first aid kit from his bedside drawer, making her assume ten years later, they were on friendlier terms with each other and she had somehow been injured badly.

Five minutes later, a cloud of pink smoke replaced her and she was twenty- three and legal again.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 022 DISCONNECTED**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **… Well, she **_is_** younger than him. The character book lists her as thirteen years old; he's fifteen in the current arc (or at least that's what I got from my research -shrug-).

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

… It is in **_canon_** that she that she is put in the same place as a _tentacled thing_. (… OK, that sounded wrong… Although I do really wonder if that's a trend: Viper's blue tentacle illusions, Glo Xinia's box weapon… What's next?)


	23. Classified File 023: Antonym

OK! Here's another drabble!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not hold the delusion that I own KHR.

**Warning: **... Uh... I don't think there's anything to be warned about.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 023: Antonym **

Written: Monday, May 25, 2009, 07:26:26 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 023**

**Time: **04:56:23 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Requiring security clearance from Tenth Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi for access to full file and related materials.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance on Vongola administration.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.95646334 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 023**

He was beyond furious and everyone else avoided him... Even the Boss had thought it wise avoid him. However, only _she_ dared to stay with him: **_alone_**.

'_He'_ had thought to suggest that she should leave the room lest he might take his anger out on her... She flatly refused and stood her ground; she _knew_ she could calm him down... She intended to live up to her _true_ name, the one before the illusionary name the _Famiglia _knew her as.

'_He' _then only smiled in amusement: they were opposites in a nominal way... the 'calm' and the 'storm'.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 023 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **The theory of love that "opposites attract" has not been empirically proven. People who think they are 'opposites' actually have something in common that attracts them to one another, thus disqualifying them for the label of "opposites"... according to my Social Psych prof.

'Nagi' means 'calm'; he's 'Storm'. Pick up a book of antonyms and look it up, why don't you?

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

... Incidentally: 'Haru' is another word that means 'sunshine' and Yamamoto is the 'Rain'... 'Rain' and 'shine', get it? XD

OK, now you know how I figure who should pair up with whom in KHR. I don't automatically pair two guys together; it's just not my default fangirl- mentality.


	24. Classified File 024: Linguistics

Most of the multilingual people I know have very flexible tongues. I don't know why that is but it sure is funny (although gross) to watch them fold and bend their tongues into weird shapes... and not everyone can fold and twist their tongues... 8P

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

**Warning: **Mature themes, alcohol use... and some stupidity.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 024: Linguistics**

Written: Tuesday, June 02, 2009, 01:34:43 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 024**

**Time: **12:38:21 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Access to complete surveillance file restricted to Vongola Tenth Boss and Guardians of Storm and Mist.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file recording fragment of Tenth Vongola Boss' 20th birthday party.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.95789898 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 024**

During the Boss' birthday party, Reborn suggested she should learn Italian from someone else, **_not_** the younger Lambo whenever he showed up via Bazooka.

After pulling him aside from a drinking contest against two other Guardians, Reborn suddenly got the idea that he should find out first if she actually had any potential to handle the Italian tongue.

She thought he was going to have her repeat some tricky Italian phrases; however, the alcohol in his system must have made him interpret things differently.

When they finished, he decided that she had some potential: She had _quite_ a talented tongue...

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 024 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **He asked you to help her learn the Italian **_language_**, you stupidiot... Not **_that_** kind of tongue! DX

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

_Can **YOU** handle the Italian tongue?_

Do you want to take lessons?

Call 1-800-DOFUNNYTHINGSWITHYOURTONGUEREBORNDARESYOU


	25. Classified File 025: Serenade

Conceptualized this one while listening to my mother playing piano… and listening to the "Fly Me to the Moon" track from my Evangelion Music folder.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own KHR.

**Warning: **Vagueness. Random stupid. XP

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 025: Serenade**

Written: Tuesday, June 02, 2009, 02:26:01 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 025**

**Time: **12:56:39 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Security clearance of Guardian level required for full access to complete surveillance file.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file on Tenth Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi's 20th birthday celebrations.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.95678773 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 025**

'This is… _rape_…' Mukuro thinks as he listens to the voices outside his world.

He hears the Guardian of Rain's obnoxious laughing and the Guardian of Sun's catcalls and wolf whistles. Through her eyes, he sees the Vongola Tenth forcibly smiling to make it appear he was enjoying the show… The Arcobaleno has a gun at the back of his head…

He wonders briefly how _she_ can stand listening to _this_ for more than three minutes.._. _

Pleasant, blessed relief is the moment he stops his out-of-tune crooning and hands her the microphone for her turn to entertain them.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 025 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **While trying to get into the characters' heads in preparation for writing "The Right Rewrite of Right", I listened to the character songs. In Gokudera's case, I listened to "… _loop_" since that is the only solo song he has thus far.

I was fine for the first three repetitions but when I got to, probably, the _tenth _repetition of the song, I decided that listening to Gokudera singing "…_loop_" **_on_** loop is _ear rape. _

"… _loop_" sounds like an attempt at crooning, but you definitely aren't Frank Sinatra material, 'dera.

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

**OMAKE:**

… In all honesty, Chrome's singing is levels above the Guardian of Storm's, Mukuro thinks.


	26. Classified File 026: Accident

…_sniff… sniffle…_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the series, '_kay_?

**Warning: **OOC-ness and ... Character death…?

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 026: Accident**

Written: Wednesday, May 20, 2009, 12:23:34 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 026**

**Time: **03:23:40 PM

**Location:** Vongola Underground Base, Namimori City, Japan

**Note:** Requiring security clearance of Vongola Guardian rank for access to full surveillance file.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file fragment of post Vongola-Millefiore war events.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.95888045 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 026**

When they met again, she threw herself into his arms and began to sob uncontrollably. He ignored the shocked stares Yamamoto and Tsuna were giving them and embraced her, relieved she was alive.

He had been so worried! The last he had heard of her was that she had jumped from a fifth storey window while escaping from the Millefiore. He was prepared to hear about how frightened she was and how much she wanted to see him or something along those lines…

But he wasn't prepared to hear that after breaking her arm in landing, she had also miscarried.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 026 DISCONNECTED**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Waah_…! I'm so sorry, still-nameless-little-baby-octopus! DX I'll bring you back to life in some other drabble, I swear!

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

DAMN YOU GLO XINIA! _DAAAAAMN YOUUUUUU!!!_


	27. Classified File 027: Boss

Why not make drabble # 27 one for 'Boss'?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** KHR is not mine.

**Warning: **Mafia stuff.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 027: Boss**

Written: Tuesday, June 02, 2009, 06:01:04 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 027**

**Time: **03:23:19 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Access to complete archive file restricted to Guardian level.

**Archive Summary: **File fragment from Archive file 007.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.959232432 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 027**

She was incredibly grateful when Boss recognized her as his Guardian. It was a start; to be trusted, accepted into the Family… He was suspicious of her at first; he reminded her a bit of Ken: loyal to a fault, feral and violent when their Boss was slandered, faulted against or in danger.

She knew that he would put his life on the line for Boss. They were still so young... So naïve…

Years passed and he learned to trust her; she knew it was also because of Boss.

But she already trusted him long before, **_also_** because of Boss.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 027 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)  
**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Yay for Boss!

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Feeling a little better now… but I hope I don't fall very sick before classes start.


	28. Classified File 028: Curiosity

I can finish this before school starts! (I think…)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** KHR is not my property.

**Warning: **Teenage boy's curiosity. Blame the hormones, maybe… and Newton's first law of motion.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 028: Curiosity**

Written: Saturday, May 23, 2009, 10:37:39 AM

Edited: Tuesday, June 02, 2009, 06:27:50 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 028**

**Time: **05:34:29 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Access to Archive file 001 restricted to Tenth Vongola Guardian of Storm, Gokudera Hayato

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file fragment from Archive file 001; observations on Tenth Vongola Guardian of Mist, (codenamed:) Chrome Dokuro's Kokuyo Middle School uniform.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.9567907 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 028**

Apart from her organs, there was another thing he didn't understand: he sometimes wondered how her skirt never seemed to expose her underwear; how her jacket hardly fluttered, never allowing a glimpse of her brassiere even when she was jumping in the air or running during a fight.

Newton's first law states that: Every object in a state of uniform motion tends to remain in that state of motion unless an external force is applied to it. But with no visible wind resistance, he wondered if the material of her uniform had anything to do with keeping her undergarments hidden.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 028 DISCONNECTED**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, he **_IS_** still a **_teenage boy_**.

Sometimes I wonder why it's perfectly fine with Amano to show her butt-naked in the dreamscape or the bathroom but no glimpses of underwear in the fighting scenes… and this is a _shonen_ (a genre well known for that kind of fan service) manga series. Well, we already know what kind of underwear Kyoko and Haru wear thanks to the Dying Will Bullet. 8/

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

I bet Mukuro makes it so that Chrome can avoid giving panty shots to the Vongola Tenth's posse.


	29. Classified File 029: Knight

Twenty- one more drabbles to go!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** KHR and all related characters are property of Amano Akira.

**Warning: **Delinquent violence.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 029: Knight**

Written: Tuesday, June 02, 2009, 05:35:44 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 029**

**Time: **04:23:30 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Surveillance file access restricted to Guardian level.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file on Tenth Guardian of Storm, Gokudera Hayato and Tenth Guardian of Mist, (codenamed:) Chrome Dokuro.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.95696987 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 029**

She was used to walking away from thugs who called out to her, calling her 'cutie' and asking if she might join them for some 'fun'.

Once, a particularly persistent group kept on harassing her... She was about to tell them she wasn't interested when he charged from seemingly out of nowhere and blew up the punks who were bothering her.

Before she could thank him and be on her way, she wondered what he was doing in Kokuyo. Then she saw the poster of the lost kitten she found a few days ago sticking out of his jacket pocket.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 029 DISCONNECTED**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** … Aww… _kittens_…

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

I think I'll take a break and watch "Treasure Planet"…


	30. Classified File 030: Farewell

Number 30! Twenty more to go!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. (Repeat for as many times as you like.)

**Warning: **Character death, OOC-ness…?

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 030: Farewell**

Written: Tuesday, January 06, 2009, 07:51:49 AM

Edited: June 02, 2009, 06:32:00 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 030**

**Time: **12:00:00 NN

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Surveillance file fragment from Archive file 007; to be further analyzed to predict patterns of events from the First Generation up to the present.

**Archive Summary: **Record of alternative timeline for the Vongola's Tenth Generation Guardians.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.9567565 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 030**

When a storm passes, it leaves behind devastation, she was told once.

She could feel hot tears falling down her cheeks.

It was too soon; too painful…

He looked up at her, upside down, smiling in spite of the injury. His head lay on her lap... His blood soaked her white wedding dress... The last kiss had also tasted of his blood.

When he closed his eyes, he wore a peaceful smile; the final irony for one designated as "Storm".

He had wanted his mother's name to be used… But it was a _boy_; what was she to call him?

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 030 DISCONNECTED**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **A segment of one of the original drafts of "Maid-of-Honor" cut down to one- hundred words.

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

… I have _really _got to think of a name for that kid… I'm tired of referring to him as "Junior".


	31. Classified File 031: Territory

Took a break from writing drabbles on Tuesday by sketching TYL Gokudera with headphones. (I was wearing a pair that time) It's still a work in progress though; I still can't decide whether to put Uri on his arm or on his shoulder… ==;

The (raw) scan is posted in my LJ (**_friends_**- **_locked_** for now because my temporary digital doodle of Uri looks like a mutant; at least his master looks… _uhh_… human… DX)

… Anyway, the sketch gave me the idea for the next drabble… (even though its subject matter doesn't really have any obvious connection to the story.)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** KHR does not belong to me. Gokudera belongs to Uri. Chrome belongs to Gokudera (in these drabbles anyway. 8P)

**Warning: **Mature themes…?

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 031: Territory**

Written: Wednesday, June 03, 2009, 01:42:05 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 031**

**Time: **08:27:19 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Access to full surveillance file restricted to Guardian level.

**Archive Summary:** Thought Processing Log for Box Weapon Research

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.9613423 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 031**

Baseball- idiot and Boxing- freak often complained about how _territorial_ his box weapon acted whenever its master's stuff was touched by strangers… or at least anyone he limited access to his things to (i.e. Baseball- idiot, Boxing- freak, the stupid cow…).

It seemed to think that it was one of its duties to guard over whatever belonged to him or at least was associated with him.

That fact being established, he still couldn't decide whether to be amused or disturbed when it went ballistic and practically mauled the perverted quack doctor when he tried to grope her in its presence.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 031 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Shamal never learns, does he?

Hmm… this is pretty reminiscent of "Declassified 003: Playtime" (**Uri** **Quote: **"Hey! Those aren't yours! They're Master's; put them back!").

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

… I'm going back to laughing at my ugly doodle of Uri now... (LOLOLOLOL! XD) … and then try to finish the sketch. XP


	32. Classified File 032: Worthless

Leave it to Boss to knock some sense into that nicotine-damaged noggin'. XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. But I don't feel bad about that. I'm having fun just writing the fan fiction and drawing fan art.

**Warning:** A moping idiot.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 032: Worthless**

Written: Tuesday, June 02, 2009, 01:19:26 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 032**

**Time: **10:23:56 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Access to full surveillance file restricted to Tenth Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Tenth Vongola Guardian of Storm, Gokudera Hayato.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file fragment from Archive file 001.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.96212314 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 032**

He sometimes feels put off by the fact someone else knows more about her than he does… that someone else has known her for far much longer... 'He' gave her kidneys, a spleen, stomach… and probably part of her small intestines. (He would have to check with the Vongola's doctors again…) Sometimes he just felt inadequate. He sometimes thought that she loved 'him' more…

Besides, what could _he_ do for her compared to what 'he' has done?

"Why do you think that?" The Tenth told him, frowning and looking at him incredulously: "**_You're_** the one holding her _heart_, aren't you?"

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 032 DISCONNECTED**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **…

'_Oh, **get over it**_.' Is what Tsuna means. 8P

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

… Now if only Boss would be able to get it into his head to quit smoking for good…


	33. Classified File 033: Illogical

… I just broke Tsuna's brain... XDDD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to keep repeating that I don't own KHR? OK, I don't own KHR.

**Warning: **_Major_ OOC-ness… and this probably counts as _crack._

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 033: Illogical**

Written: Wednesday, June 03, 2009, 12:20:05 AM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 033**

**Time: **07:12:23 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Access to full surveillance file restricted to Guardian level.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file recording fragment from Archive file 003.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.96232463 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 033**

Yamamoto noticed he looked… _happy_.

… _Weird_; he must've missed something… It wasn't… _normal_… to see him looking **_this_** chipper in the early mornings... And then suddenly, he rumpled his hair playfully (just like the first time he called him "Yamamochan" in middle school), **_hugged him_**… then walked away whistling… leaving him gaping at his back and utterly baffled.

Then he ran into her outside of the infirmary: she seemed like she was glowing… and… she looked **_really_** beautiful… '_Huh_? _Wait_… **_Glowing_**_?_'

When he saw Tsuna later, he found him sitting catatonic at his office desk, wearing a dumbfounded expression.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 033 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_http: / / health. yahoo. com/ pregnancy-overview / do-pregnant-women-really-glow / why-do-men-fall-asleep-after-sex-- 898F0CBD-9986-AD18-CD1E7E59A4E05850. Html_

8P

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

_Daijoubu, Jyuudaime_, you'll get over the shock. ^^;


	34. Classified File 034: Wednesday

Just typed whatever came into mind.

I don't think it makes any sense…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the anime, the manga or have anything to do with the publication of KHR.

**Warning:** Implied character death (and I swear I have no idea who it is either).

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 034: Wednesday**

Written: Tuesday, June 02, 2009, 12:18:51 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 034**

**Time: **02:12:20 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Access to complete surveillance file restricted to Tenth Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Tenth Vongola Guardian of Storm, Gokudera Hayato.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file fragment from Archive file 001.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.96253312 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 034**

He always thought that he would be the first to go. He wonders… if it should have been him under that marker… He puts the bouquet down on the gravestone then heads home.

It's Wednesday; he often visits his fellow Guardians' graves on Wednesdays.

The light on his answering machine is blinking when he opens his apartment door.

A wave of relief washes over him when he hears a recording of Boss' voice telling him to fetch her at the airport, three o'clock.

_'She's still here.'_ Often away, maybe… But she was **_still_** **_here_**.

He then leaves to see her.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 034 DISCONNECTED**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **… it doesn't make sense… Oo;;;

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Sixteen more drabbles to go before 50!


	35. Classified File 035: Friend

Sort of parallel to the previous drabble?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** KHR belongs to Amano Akira Weekly Shonen Jump and all their respective copyright owners.

**Warning:** A dead body plus sappiness.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 035: Friend**

Written: Tuesday, June 02, 2009, 11:20:49 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 035**

**Time: **06:34:23 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Access to full surveillance file restricted to Tenth Vongola Guardian of Storm, Gokudera Hayato and Tenth Vongola Guardian of Mist, (codenamed:) Chrome Dokuro.

**Archive Summary: **Record of rendezvous eight years prior to current year.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.96323242 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 035**

He stood staring at the corpse one last time. And quietly, they began to scoop dirt to bury it together.

He nodded to her once to thank her for her help… Then he stuck his hands in his pockets and somberly walked away.

Unfortunately it had died before he could see it again… She wondered if it really meant that much to him: It was such a sweet, playful little kitten…

When she looked over her shoulder, she saw him wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

If _she_ suddenly died one day, she wondered: would he cry for her too…?

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 035 DISCONNECTED**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Took place after the drabble # 29 "Knight".

Dedicated to one of my goldfish, Piggy the First… which was probably eaten by a cat… As well as to my pet (for three days anyway) grasshopper, Skippy (which my cousin fed to her dad's carnivorous fish for its Christmas present).

Here's to all your lovely dead pets!

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Aww… poor kitten…


	36. Classified File 036: Milestone

Fourteen more drabbles to go!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** … I… don't… own… KHR…

**Warning:** OC, OOC- ness, AU

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 036: Milestone**

Written: Wednesday, June 03, 2009, 07:23:17 AM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 036**

**Time: **12:12:34 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Requiring security clearance of "Hurricane" rank for full access to surveillance file.

**Archive Summary: **Archive file fragment of surveillance on subject #05988J.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.96261324 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 036**

He looked up at the face towering above him: she smiled at him and smoothed down his soft, fair hair. '_Go on_,' her gaze seemed to tell him, _'You can do it.'_

He looked at the only other big person present: He was kneeling with hands stretched out, smiling, ready to catch him... or simply waiting for him, he wasn't sure.

She nudged him toward him, _very gently_... He was still waiting across that short distance; whether he fell or made it…

Finally, he decided to let go of her hand and take his first step… then another... and another...

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 036 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: _YAAAY!_ **He's _WALKING_! XD

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

**OMAKE: **(50 words only)

Half- way toward him, he got his feet tangled before he toppled over face first.

They both rushed to pick him up and accidentally collided…

He stood up on his own to try again while they were busy apologizing sheepishly to each other, _'Big people could be so hopelessly clumsy...'_


	37. Classified File 037: Close

I want something to blow up…

Can I write about something blowing up?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** KHR and its characters belong not to me but to its creator and respective copyright holders

**Warning: **Crime… and things blowing up.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 037: Close**

Written: Friday, June 05, 2009, 09:16:40 AM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 037**

**Time: **10:23:10 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Access to full surveillance file restricted to Guardian level.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file fragment of mission [number blocked].

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.96172435 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 037**

The gunshots and explosions drowned out his voice; she couldn't tell if he was swearing at their pursuers or shouting for her to hurry up. They suddenly ducked into an alleyway and he shielded her from view with his body. Their dark clothing allowed them to blend in the shadows and he hid his distinctive hair with his jacket hood.

She felt warm air washing over her as he tried to catch his breath; he tried to keep his breathing quiet.

_'… He smells good,'_ she thought and then realized he was wearing the cologne she gave him for Christmas.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 037 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **WTF… There was supposed to be a tag-fight scene! -tantrum- -goesbacktodrawingboard-

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

… only thing is, I don't know what blew up… ==;


	38. Classified File 038: Blame

… _meh…_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** KHR is not my property but of the mangaka and its respective copyright holders.

**Warning: **OOC**- **ness, AU.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 038: Blame**

Written: Monday, May 25, 2009, 06:11:27 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 038**

**Time: **05:32:10 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Access to full surveillance file restricted to "Hurricane" rank with security clearance sanctioned by Tenth Vongola Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file fragment of monitored observation on #5988J. Subject of surveillance still under observation for potential for recruitment into Eleventh Generation of Vongola Guardians. Wave energy type still currently unconfirmed; database currently calculating possible single to multiple wave energy type/s.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.95903223 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 038**

She bit her lip as she watched him pace impatiently in front of the operating room… Watching him wasn't helping pacify her nerves. Then he suddenly pulled his hands out of his pockets and angrily threw his lighter to the floor. She led him to a plastic seat, hoping to calm him before he did something stupid…

The door to the operating room opened and both of them stood up, their pale faces anxious.

Then he picked up his lighter and hurriedly left to throw it away along with his cigarettes. She tearfully thanked the doctor: the baby was alive.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 038 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I said it before in my notes in a chapter in "Declassified" and I'll say it again: I'm convinced there'll be something wrong with his kids.

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

He's going to have to come up with another way to light up those dynamites then…


	39. Classified File 039: Inconvenient

OK, I haven't written something really very funny so…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR.

**Warning: **OOC- ness and… uh… I don't know if this should be counted as 'slash'… You won't see this kind of awkward freakiness in GokuHaru fan fiction. XP

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 039: Inconvenient**

Written: Friday, June 05, 2009, 11:28:38 AM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 039**

**Time: **02:10:34 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked

**Note:** Access to full surveillance file restricted to Tenth Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Guardian of Storm, Gokudera Hayato, Guardians of Mist, Rokudo Mukuro and (codenamed:) Chrome Mukuro and Guardian of Sun, Sasagawa Ryohei. Surveillance file to be deleted from database by order of Tenth Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi.

**Archive Summary: **Pilot test recording from the newly installed surveillance system in Vongola _Famiglia_ administrations' personal offices.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.9612343 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 039**

This was _so_ wrong… it was just so _very_ **_wrong_**_! _Although those were her lips on his and her fingers unbuttoning his shirt… it was still on so many levels **_wrong_**! He sat frozen in his office chair, restrained by lotus vines: Oh, _Hell_… 'He' did **_not_** just unzip his pants and dip her hand into his boxers… _No, **please**…!_

A loud knock on his door suddenly distracted him from staring at the smirk 'he' was making with her lips... He prayed that he locked it when he heard the Tenth's voice, saying they had a meeting with the Cavallone.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 039 DISCONNECTED**

**COMMENCE DELETION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 039**

**DELETING**

MILLEFIORE VIRUS DETECTED: NAPPO WORM

VIRUS' STATUS: SENDING FILE VIA VONGOLA CCC ADDRESSES

**INITIATING TSUNA- M1 ANTIVIRUS PROGRAM**

* * *

RUNNING SYSTEM ANTIVIRUS TSUNA- M1

SELECTING PROGRAM TASK: FILE DELETION- STORM LEVEL

PLEASE WAIT UNTIL SYSTEMS RETURN ONLINE

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Hey wait… _This isn't funny at all! _-headdesk- … _Mukuro… _leave the poor dude alone_…_!

… Does this count as 'slash'…? IDK… If 'he's' using her body for that, what does that make this relationship? Oo?

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Since I failed to write a funny like I originally wanted to, here's an omake.

**OMAKE: **(50 words)

"Sawada! Where's Octopus- head?" _Oniisan_ asked loudly, walking up to him from up the corridor. Then he saw his problem. "_Hmm? _His office door is locked? _Stand aside, _Sawada; **_I'll_** take care of it!"

"No, _Oniisan_, please wait—you don't have to—" Tsuna tried to protest.

"**_EXTREME MAXIMUM CANNON!_**"


	40. Classified File 040: Masquerade

At the rate I'm going, I'm definitely going to finish these drabbles at least two days before school starts on Tuesday. XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** KHR is property of Amano Akira, Weekly Shonen Jump and other respective copyright holders.

**Warning: **… I don't think there's anything to warn against… Uh… **_Theft_**_?_

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 040: Masquerade**

Written: Friday, June 05, 2009, 02:50:56 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 040**

**Time: **10:20:30 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Access to full surveillance file restricted to Tenth Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Guardian of Storm, Gokudera Hayato, Guardian of Mist (codenamed:) Chrome Mukuro and Guardian of Rain, Yamamoto Takeshi.

**Archive Summary: **Surveillance file fragment on [organization name blocked] annual charity ball.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.95832424 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 040**

It was a charity fund-raising masquerade event... Both of them were in disguise: he dressed up as a mere security guard, wig, uniform, hat and all while she came as Boss' date; a mask hiding her true features.

He'd been standing next to a pillar, arms crossed and observing those socializing with (and possibly kissing up to) their Boss.

After an hour he disappeared after being relieved of his post by Yamamoto (who had also dressed as a guard) and reemerged, masked for the ball (but undisguised) five minutes later and asked his Boss for permission to steal his date.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 040 DISCONNECTED**

* * *

**Author's Notes:** -snicker- I was tempted to write that they were wearing those silly masquerade costumes their teenage versions were using in those bromide cards but… I really can't picture their TYL versions dressed up in those... XP

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Wonder what other interesting words I can use as themes for the last few drabbles…?


	41. Classified File 041: Midnight

I suppose this could be the prequel to drabble # 10 "Timing"?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** KHR does not belong to me. Okeish?

**Warning: **Mature themes. Mafia- stuff

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 041: Midnight**

Written: Wednesday, June 05, 2009, 06:00:10 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 041**

**Time: **12:00:19 AM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Access to full surveillance file restricted to Tenth Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Tenth Vongola Guardian of Storm, Gokudera Hayato. File to be deleted from database by order of Tenth Vongola Guardian of Storm, Gokudera Hayato.

**Archive Summary:** Pilot test recording from the newly installed surveillance system in Vongola _Famiglia_ administrations' living quarters.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.96237543 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 041**

He'd put it on silent mode but that didn't mean that he couldn't hear the vibrations of his cell phone. He didn't want to get up to answer it… and it was probably just the Baseball- idiot… _'Or Turf- head… or…'_ He saw the Tenth's name flashing on its display. _'… The Tenth…'_

He sat up quickly from bed and took the call:

"Sorry, I couldn't contact her; her phone must've been turned off. Is she awake?"

While waiting for her, he tried to convince himself he wasn't pissed at the interruption… It was the **_Tenth_** who called after all…

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 041 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **You have **_EXTREMELY_** bad timing, _Jyuudaime._

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Start of countdown to the end of "Code of Silence": 10...


	42. Classified File 042: Red

It's still the mafia and there still might be foul play involved.

… Remember what happened to Gokudera's mom?

* * *

**Disclaimer:** KHR does not belong to me. Okeish?

**Warning: **Mature themes. OC. Mafia- stuff. Character death.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 042: Red  
**

Written: Friday, June 05, 2009, 07:07:30 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 042**

**Time: **01:00:19 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Access to full surveillance file restricted to Tenth Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Tenth Vongola Guardian of Rain, Yamamoto Takeshi. File to be deleted from database by order of Tenth Vongola Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Archive Summary:** Cover- up information on subject # 05988's physical status.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.95627836 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 042**

He sits quietly beside him with a bouquet of roses lying on his lap… They were going to visit _Mamma_ at the cemetery- place…

Suddenly his _padre _gasps and tries to swerve the car; there's _someone_ on the road. But the rain makes it slippery and they slide off the cliff. His _padre_ tries to shield his small body with his own as they violently tumble inside, crashing downwards. Something breaks and cuts through his arm… and makes his _padre _cough up red…

They later find him inside, bleeding profusely and soaked in the same red from his _padre's_ heart.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 042 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I don't really like this version of Junior's story. I still prefer the one where he was _born_ with the missing arm… But that's a completely different AU. 8P

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

**OMAKE: **(50 words… but not funny this time.)

… And that's how Uncle Takeshi says what happened that day… _'But that's not what happened,'_ he thinks. He and Uncle Tsuna are obviously lying... He stares at the piano keys; left hand bandaged; right arm, a stump…

He _used_ _to_ love the color red.

_His padre often wore red._


	43. Classified File 043: Work

Seven more drabbles before "Code of Silence" ends.

Aren't I excited? XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** KHR is not my property but belongs to its _mangaka _and respective copyright holders.

**Warning: **Mature themes. Mafia- stuff. Implied violence

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 043: Work  
**

Written: Friday, June 05, 2009, 09:24:08 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 043**

**Time: **01:56:19 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Access to full surveillance file restricted to Guardian level.

**Archive Summary:** Surveillance file fragment on minor mafia _famiglia _encounter.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.95923532 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 043**

He looks imposing, standing in the midst of the corpses... Overhead, thunder booms and it begins to drizzle. She makes her way toward him, carefully stepping over bodies and pools of blood, shivering in the cold.

She should be asking if he's hurt…

But when he turns around and looks at her, he silently pulls off his necktie and ties it around the deep cut on her leg. Then he picks her up and carries her on piggy- back; towards the car where the Guardian of Sun is waiting, looking up at the sky and observing the growing storm above…

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 043 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Still haven't written a tag-team fight drabble… _Hmm_…

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Seven more drabbles to gooo~ Next week school starts; I can **_DO_** this! XP


	44. Classified File 044: Fairytale

Six more drabbles to go before the end of "Code of Silence"!

This one's written because it's **_still _**_fucking _**RAINING** outside_._ I feel sleepy 'cause of the rain… _Damn_…This rain's affecting my writing. XP

… I hear the frogs croaking.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** KHR is not my property but belongs to its _mangaka _and respective copyright holders.

**Warning: **Crack. OOC- ness. Mature themes (?)

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 044: Fairytale**

Written: Friday, June 05, 2009, 11:05:32 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 044**

**Time: **06:23:10 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Access to full surveillance file restricted to Guardian level.

**Archive Summary:** Surveillance file fragment on weapons development department.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.96193498 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 044**

He scowled and cracked his tiny knuckles at Giannini and Lambo: Just _what_ the Hell was he going to do _now_? He'd taken the day off so he could take her out to dinner (like he promised his sister) and now he was a fucking **_midget_** thanks to the **_fucking_** Bazooka!

Yamamoto picked him up (despite his threats) and passed him to her: "Why don't you kiss him instead? Maybe he'll change right back!"

… He meant for it to be a joke.

They never dreamed that it would actually work…

Or maybe that was because five minutes had already past.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 044 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **… I-is… is this some kind of "Frog Prince" story? LOL

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

**OMAKE: **(50 words)

When the pink smoke cleared, he checked himself and saw that he had returned to normal. Suddenly he realized that she was underneath him… She **_had_** been holding him before he changed back. And he realized, with great embarrassment, **_what_** exactly cushioned his head only just a few seconds ago.


	45. Classified File 045: Innocent

Five more to go! XD

Wo0t!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** KHR is not my property but belongs to its _mangaka _and respective copyright holders.

**Warning: **Crack. OOC- ness. OC.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 045: Innocent  
**

Written: Friday, June 05, 2009, 06:10:44 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 045**

**Time: **06:23:10 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Access to full surveillance file restricted to Guardian level.

**Archive Summary:** Security clearance of Guardian level required for full access to surveillance file. Subject #5988J to be further observed for future health complications and difficulties in social interaction.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.96193498 percent complete_…

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 045**

"C'mon, tell your _Zio_ who's your favorite?" _Zio_ Sushi asked, grinning widely. He likes _Zio_ Sushi; _Zio_ Sushi makes yummy sushi…

"Of course it's **_ME_** **_to the EXTREME!_** **_Right_**, **_tough guy?!_**" _Zio_ Hey laughed as he playfully ruffled his hair. He likes _Zio_ Hey too; he tells him funny bedtime stories that sometimes don't make sense…

"… bet his _padre_ already brainwashed him that his favorite _zio_ is his '_Zio _Tuna'…" A bored Whamo- _nii _told Pin- _nee_.

His _padre _seems to be at a loss for words when he later tells _Mamma_ his "_really_ favorite _zio_" is '_Zio_ Muko'.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 045 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **OK, just to clear up KusajishiFuktaicho's confusion, "_padre" _is the Italian word for "father"… They also use that word in the Spanish language to mean "father". And since priests are also called 'Father', the word is 'usually' associated with them. The female counterpart would be "_madre_" (obviously meaning "mother").

I just didn't have his kid call him 'Pappa' or 'Daddy' or what have you in the 42nd drabble because I was trying to stretch the word count to 100. Writing 'his _padre_' makes it longer and helps me hit just exactly 100 words. 8P

Now, "**_Zio_**" is the Italian word for 'uncle' in case nobody got that from the drabble itself.

But _**why**_ _Zio_ Muko? Oo?

* * *

**Baby 5996's Names for Big People: **In this time frame, he's still learning to speak in full sentences and still has a baby's lisp in pronouncing some words. And anyway, I think the nicknames are cute. 8P

**_Zio _Sushi: **Baby-talk version of _'Zio _Takeshi'. (And as already seen in the drabble, he associates him with 'sushi'.)

_**Zio**_** Hey: **Baby-talk version of _'Zio _Ryohei'… like 'Ryo- _Hey_'. Can't expect a two year old to be able to pronounce consonant blends that well yet.

**_Zio _Tuna: **Baby-talk version of _'Zio _Tsuna'. For the same reason as Ryohei's.

**_Zio _Muko: **Mukuro. (LOL)

**Whamo -_nii_: **Lambo.

**Pin- _nee_: **I- pin.

**_Mamma_: **'Mamma' is 'Mamma'. 8P

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

**OMAKE: **(50 words.)

Why was _Zio _Muko his favorite uncle? Tsuna curiously asked the small child.

"… _Zio's_ **_always_** there." He told him with childish innocence. "Evwybody's always workin' so _he_ pways wid me!"

Tsuna puzzled how that was possible: Mukuro was still imprisoned by the Vendiche and Chrome was often away working.


	46. Classified File 046: Perfection

I see more fics where he's helping in taking the clothes _off_… which happens more often than not in the slash fics… Oo

So I wrote this in defiance of the clothes- stripping fan fiction trend! XP

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I'm nearing the end of the drabbles and I still don't own KHR. Ah, well. I'm content with just writing the fan fiction

**Warning: **Mafia stuff. Uhm, may induce some fan girling?

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 046: Perfection**

Written: Saturday, June 06, 2009, 02:14:29 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 046**

**Time: **06:10:23 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Access to full surveillance file restricted to Guardian level.

**Archive Summary: **Preparations for dinner party among Vongola and allied families.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.96324664 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 046**

It was just a dinner party but it didn't mean they could let their guard down among allies:

He clipped the wireless transmitter in the center of her brassiere before zipping up her cocktail dress. Then he carefully parted the slit of her skirt and slipped a few small explosive sticks into the garter around her leg.

She thought he had already finished…

But he took out of his pocket a diamond necklace and fastened it around her neck.

A soft smile meant that he decided she looked absolutely perfect.

Afterwards, he offered her his arm and escorted her outside.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 046 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Since he wears all those jewelry and accessories then maybe he'll knowwhat would look good on her. 8P

And anyway… -sings- "Diamonds are a girl's best friend~!"

IDK why that is, but I like the idea of TYL Guardians always being 'dressed to kill'. XD

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Seems that I'd managed to churn out more story ideas while writing than actually getting any out of my brain and leaving them at that. XP


	47. Classified File 047: Mephistopheles

Well, I've been having this mulling around my head for a while but couldn't figure how to put it in a way that sounds "cruel but merciful"…

… _Until now… **Kuahahahahahaa~**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** If I owned KHR, this would _soooo_ happen in the canon. XD But I don't and it doesn't so just read my fanfics and drown yourself in my little world of full of dark illusions and criminals' lies. It makes the pineapple under the sea happy.

**Warning: **EBIL! Mythology references… _EBIL!_ Possible character death… **_EBIL! _**XD … and… **_EBIL!!!_******

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 047: Mephistopheles**

Written: Saturday, June 06, 2009, 12:46:49 AM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 047**

**Time: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Location:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Note:** [SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive Summary: **[SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**Archive File Status: **[SYSTEM ERROR; SYSTEM ERROR; CANNOT DISPLAY INFORMATION]

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 047**

His eye was unsalvageable; he was bleeding internally and his bones were badly fractured. He was vaguely aware of the mist pooling around him; he had no strength left to move his head and look at the spectator of his last breaths.

"_Kufufufu_… _Foolish_ little hurricane... Couldn't wait and stay in the bag just as your master had wanted you to?" He tried to speak but coughed when blood rose up inside his throat.

Something soft fell on him, covering his eye. "_… _I believe you'll need _this_…

"... **_if_** you plan _not_ to follow her into the next realm."

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 047 DISCONNECTED**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **8D Oh, Muko; I just **_lurve_** your diabolical scheme. XD **_THAT_** is how you should go about going after the Vongola Boss…!

_Now_ I make use of my stock knowledge in literature and mythology. 8P

**Mephistopheles: **The name of the demon in the "Faust" story. Or at least one version of the name. 8P

**Wind in the bag: **Mukuro's making a reference to the bag of winds in the Odyssey.

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

I just saw the raw for the latest manga chapter last night and can't help LOL-ing at the last page. Nice parody of the "Batman Forever" movie poster you're doing there, Tsuna. XDDD

**OMAKE: **(50 words; and because I'm liking this version of ebil little Muko- _chan. _XD)

"… you'll know what it was like for her, _if_ you choose life." He continued. "_Or_ you can go to her; I can tell you where. You _still_ certainly need my help.

"So… **_choose_** little hurricane: **_live_** for your Boss," He then laughed gaily. "… _Or **die** for your beloved._"


	48. Classified File 048: Repetition

Written out of an impulse to have a beach drabble. 8P

I've already written two death drabbles, KusajishiFuktaicho: the one before this and # 42.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR, but I own my OCs.

**Warning: **AU… Really, really AU… Use of OCs, mature themes and maybe some cheesiness. The beeeeaaaach…

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 048: Repetition**

Written: Saturday, June 06, 2009, 9:28:37 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 048**

**Time: **06:23:12 PM

**Location:** Coordinate Blocked.

**Note:** Access to family archives file restricted to current Vongola Boss, Vongola _Consigliore_/CEDEF head and Uragano Boss.

**Archive Summary: **Archive file fragment salvaged from records of period of transition between Vongola _Prima Generazione _and Vongola _Secondo Generazione_.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.96289979 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 048**

He swiftly gathered her up in his arms, making her laugh, and attempted to carry her off into the sea. A strong wave made him lose his balance and they ended up on the sand, soaked.

She smiled up at him, lovingly brushing his wet hair away from his face.

Intending to kiss her, he smirked and lowered himself… but a child's shriek unexpectedly interrupted them.

Looking apologetically, she got up and left him to attend to their children.

Somewhat disappointed, he rolled onto his back to gaze up at the orange sky. Then he wondered how Primo was doing.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 048 DISCONNECTED**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Well, it did say it was AU. Super-uber-kaduber- AU.

Although it's… _"kind of"…_ derived from one of my stories for "Omérta Break"... (But comes much later than current story ("Article I").) ARGH… I want to get on with finishing that section already! XP

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Two drabbles more and I'm done with this challenge! XD


	49. Classified File 049: Super Long Word

One more drabble to go before I finish "Code of Silence"!

_I can't wait. _XD

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own KHR. 8P

**Warning:** **_EXTREME_** OOC-ness.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 049: Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious**

Written: Friday, June 05, 2009, 10:14:28 AM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 049**

**Time: **02:45:23 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Access to full archive file restricted to Guardian level.

**Archive Summary: **Record of Tenth Generation Vongola Guardians, post Neo- Millefiore war.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.95882533 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 049**

Just how could she describe this situation?

She tried to open her mouth and speak, yet not a sound could come out. He stood staring at her, unmindful of the rain soaking him and waiting.

He _surely_ wasn't serious about this!

'_You should at least give him an answer, my dear Chrome.'_ Mukuro- _sama _chuckled in the back of her mind. '_You're keeping him out in the rain,'_

Blushing furiously, she looked down at the stiff piece of yarn he had tied around her ring finger and bonded together with a plaster.

What answer was she supposed to give him?

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 049 DISCONNECTED**

**RETRY TRANSMISSION (Y/N?)**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **According to the Wikipedia page: "The roots of the word have been defined as follows: super- "above", cali- "beauty", fragilistic- "delicate", expiali- "to atone", and docious- "educable", with the sum of these parts signifying roughly "Atoning for educability through delicate beauty."… and "[A]ccording to the 1964 Walt Disney film, ["Mary Poppins"] it is defined as "what you say when you don't know what to say".

_Cool_. 8D

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye  
Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye  
Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye  
Um-diddle-diddle-um-diddleye


	50. Classified File 050: Break

Last drabble! _Finally _-dance-

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I have finally finished my drabbles and I still don't own KHR. 8P

**Warning: **Fluff, OOC-ness (?), AU.

* * *

**Code of Silence**

By: Satirical Juxtapose

**Classified File 050: Break**

Written: Monday, June 01, 2009, 12:33:00 PM

* * *

**STANDBY FOR TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 050**

**Time: **03:45:10 PM

**Location:** Coordinates Blocked.

**Note:** Access to full surveillance file restricted to Guardian level.

**Archive Summary: **Record of events prior to entry of Tenth Generation.

**Archive File Status: **_Downloading 59.96808634 percent complete..._

**BEGIN TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 050**

Their Boss was going to be named the new Don officially soon… meaning they were going to be working closely together for as long as the Tenth was Boss… as with everyone else they met and grew up with.

He still couldn't quite figure her out; she was a puzzle he couldn't quite understand.

She thought likewise: he was easy to read but mysterious at the same time.

Finally, he decided to break the silence and talk to her.

Apparently, she had also thought the same.

Even more surprising was that they asked the same question… _at the same time_.

**TRANSMISSION OF CLASSIFIED ARCHIVE FILE 050 COMPLETED**

**INITIATE DATABASE LOG OFF**

**DATABASE LOGGING OFF…**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **… and so they finally break their "code of silence". 8D

I'm done. XD

That certainly was fun to write. Now off to see what I can finish in my main stories…

* * *

For continued archive file transmission connection:

1. Click the review button for (Y)

2. Click the Return to Top at the bottom of the page for (N) and reread the whole thing.

**OMAKE: **(50 words only + 8086)

They suddenly both flushed and stammered embarrassed apologies, offering for the other to speak first.

"_Hahi_, they look so cute," Haru gushed as she watched them. "Yamamoto- _kun_, do you like cats too?"

"Ahaha! I used to have a stray cat in my backyard. Wonder what happened to it though?"


End file.
